Chemokines have been used as a potential therapy in clinical trials against AIDS infection, but failed. The trials used infusion as a therapy, however, and not stimulation of inherent chemokine systems. On physicochemical grounds, infusion therapy should have been expected to fail. This study is aimed at determining the level of natural chemokines that will need to be induced in the lymph nodes of AIDS patients to produce a therapeutic effect against HIV. The extrapolation from laboratory conditions of short incubation times and relatively low cell concentrations to lymph node conditions can be accomplished by established MOA (multiplicity of attachment) theory. Initial experiments for extrapolating in vitro infection results to lymph node conditions have been successful. Experimental and data analysis protocols have been set up. Experiments involving comparison of chemokine results to controls without chemokines are the next step.